Mr. Small
Mr. Small is the twelfth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Red (book), Light Orange (The Mr. Men Show) *'Shape': Round (book), Egg Shape (The Mr. Men Show) *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Teeny, Tiny, Undersized, Little, Nice, Friendly. *'Family': none *'Height': About 1 and a half inches (book), About 2 feet tall (The Mr. Men Show) *'Weight': Not much weight (book), lightweight (The Mr. Men Show) *'Friends': Mr. Nosey, rest of the characters. *'Rivals': Ghosts, Mr. Forgetful, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Whoops, Miss Trouble, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Clever, Mr. Worry *'Occupation': Adventurer, Snooper (The Mr. Men Show only) *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Mr. Nosey *'Dislikes': Being criticized about his size and rude manners *'Job': being small and meeting new friends *'Features': Blue bowler hat (book), tall black top hat and white sneakers (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': Welsh (US), English (UK) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Neil Crone (US dub), Phil Lollar (The Mr. Men Show), Keith Wickham (UK dub) Story Mr. Small is very small, so small he lives under a daisy in Mr. Robinson's garden. He eats very enormous meals with little food, and talks to Walter the Worm about getting a job. He meets Mr. Robinson who tries to get him a job. They try putting mustard in mustard jars in a restaurant, which is not good because Mr. Small keeps falling into the jars. They try putting matches into matchboxes, no good either since he keeps getting shut in the boxes. The best job for somebody so small is writing children's books, and Mr. Small meets a friend of Mr. Robinson who writes children's books (referring to Roger Hargreaves), and writes a book all about himself. This Mr. Men book breaks the fourth wall. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Small is considerably larger, is shaped like an egg and is an orange color and a tall black floating top hat (similar to Abraham Lincoln's) replaces his blue bowler, and wears a pair of white sneakers. He has a Welsh accent in the U.S. version, and a typically English accent in the UK. His favourite food is liverwurst sandwiches. He also is able to speak in French and Spanish. His best friend is Mr. Nosey, and they live together in a observatory with a large telescope coming out from the roof. He is apparently also small enough to fit under Mr. Nosey's arm. Mr. Small's accent is Welsh in the U.S. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Keith Wickham. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He's been turned big three times throughout the series. For example in Little Miss Magic to the Rescue by Little Miss Magic, in Mr. Small - A Big Day Out by a Wizard, and in Mr. Happy and the Wizard by Mr. Happy. *He and Mr. Nosey live in a house with a giant telescope on the roof. *In the 1975 Mr. Men series his voice sounded like Mickey Mouse's voice because he is so little. *In the 1983 cartoon his voice sounded like Norman Price's original voice from the 1987 version of Fireman Sam, mostly because they were voiced by the exact same person. *In the episode Machines, it was shown that he and Mr. Nosey had prehistoric ancestors. *In Full Moon, he and Mr. Nosey are ghost hunting. *His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches as mentioned is some episodes. *In Night, he and his friend saw aliens chasing Mr. Nervous. *He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose. *He got bigger after Mr. Nosey gets the water on him in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, even though he is one of them who shouts "Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farts. *He has been seen without Mr. Nosey at times (shown in Mall, Cars, Dance, and Trees) and Mr. Nosey was seen without him in the bumpers of Construction. *He somehow got huge in Trees. *He has been seen with all the characters in the episode, Surprises (except Little Miss Calamity). *He had his shoes off twice in Mr. Strong and Mr. Bump's music video in Sand & Surf and The Mr. Men Show remix as seen on the website. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Tiny. *He was only angry at Little Miss Naughty in the episode Paint. *He made a song about Mr. Nosey in the episode Dance. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Small appears under the titles *''Monsieur Petit'' (French) *''Don Pequeno'' (Spanish) *''Unser Herr Winzig'' (German) *''Mr. Bach'' (Welsh) *''小不點先生'' (Taiwan) *''작아씨'' (Korean) *''Meneer Klein''/''Meneertje Mini'' (Dutch) *''Ο Κύριος Μικρούλης'' (Greek) *''Fætter Fnug'' (Danish) *''Hr. Mikro'' (Second Danish Release) *''Signor Piccolo (Italian) *スモールくん (Japanese) *''Herr Liten(Norwegian) *''Senhor Pequeno'' (Portuguese) *''מר קטינא'' (Hebrew) *''Pan Drobiażdżek'' (Polish) *คุณจิ๋วจี๊ด (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Robinson *Walter the Worm *Roger Hargreaves Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Tall *Mr. Clever *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Splendid *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sparkle *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Small a Big Day Out Television *Little Miss Helpful (TV version) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) Gallery Mr. Small.png mr small 1A.jpg MR SMALL 2A.PNG mr-small-3a.PNG|I really am very little! About the size of a pin Mr Small 4a.PNG mr-small-5a.PNG|As big as a pin Mr-Small-6A.PNG|Let's write some books Mr Small-7A.PNG Mr-Small 8a.PNG|Mr. Small sticker mr small 8a.PNG MR-SMALL-9A.PNG|Mr. Small has a little accident Mr small 10a.jpg|He's so tiny that there's nothing of him at all Mr-Small-11A.jpg Mr-Small 12a.jpg Mr Small-13A.jpg Mr Small 14a.png MR-SMALL-15A.png Mr. Small 1980's cover.jpg|The 1980's cover Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Mr. Small show.jpg Small.png Small2.png Small3.png small4.png M.-Petit.jpg Mr nosy and mr small 4 life.png|With Mr. Nosey Renders Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small.png|Render from the official website with Mr. Nosey Screenshots char 89654.jpg IMG 2131.png IMG 2122.png IMG 2124.png IMG 1886.png IMG 3632.png Pixar (5).png Screensnaps (2088).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h55m05s264.png Screensnaps (3758).png Screensnaps (3724).png Mr small mr nosey dark door.PNG MrRudeMrNoseyMrSmall.png Mr happy host.PNG Mr. Small TMMS.jpg|From the official website See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Orange characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Small Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Adverbs